The use of hand-held cleaning utensils has increased significantly in recent years. Typically, hand-held cleaning utensils can be used for cleaning and/or scrubbing various articles, such as, dishware or tableware, tools, or other articles that can easily be cleaned using a hand-held cleaning utensil. Existing hand-held cleaning utensils include a cleaning head or attachment that contacts the article being cleaned. Additionally, many existing hand-held cleaning utensils also include a reservoir for providing a cleaning solution to the head during use. As a user cleans an article, the cleaning solution can be dispensed through the cleaning head to assist in cleaning. Moreover, most cleaning utensils are relatively easy to handle. Accordingly, such hand-held cleaning utensils provide an easy and efficient means to clean and/or scrub a variety of articles.
Despite the effectiveness of such hand-held cleaning utensils, several shortcomings exist that limit their overall usefulness. For example, because of the shape of many existing cleaning utensils, they are often awkward to store when not in use. In particular, many existing hand-held cleaning utensils are placed on their side when not in use. As a result, cleaning solution from the reservoir can continue to flow through the cleaning attachment when the cleaning utensil is not in use. Similarly, excess fluid can continue to discharge from the cleaning attachment as it dries. As a result, undesirable residue often builds up or collects at the storage location.
Improvements in holders for supporting hand-held cleaning utensils are, therefore, sought.